


waking up is a hard thing to do

by evilythedwarf



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she’s a grown up, or at least she’s supposed to be acting like one, even if she doesn’t completely know how that is supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up is a hard thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> for catkirk7 who wanted brooke davis and red wine stains. set during the summer before senior year.

Her head hurts. Like a lot. It’s the first thing she’s aware of in the morning, before noting her surroundings, before opening her eyes, before even realizing that she is still wearing last night’s clothes. Her head freaking hurts.

Which, considering what she was up to last night, is not exactly... surprising.

Brooke finally opens her eyes, not quite ready to face the day but ready to at least make an effort. She stretches, uncomfortably. The seams of her dress press uncomfortably against her skin in all the wrong places. She yawns, sighs, grunts a little and finally gets up.

She walks, feeling pretty zombie-like, towards the bathroom and shakes her head at her reflection. What the hell was she up to last night? Her make-up’s a mess, her hair is all over the place. She looks like something the cat would drag in. She’s got none of the cute “oh, I’m so adorable when I wake up in the morning vibe” she usually has, and she honestly feels like maybe she was ran over by a truck or twenty.

And also, her favourite YSL white summer dress has a huge pink-ish stain in the front, and she can’t, for the life of her, remember how it got there. She was drinking wine, she remembers that much, and she was at this party by the beach, but that’s about how much she remembers of the evening. She yawns again, then grunts a little in frustration. This is so not fair.

She doesn’t even remember how she got home, which is kind of sad, really, but mostly frustrating. She can’t keep doing this. She’s a grown up, or at least she’s supposed to be acting like one, even if she doesn’t completely know how that is supposed to go. But, school is still out for the summer and she may live alone, but she has places to be and people to see, so she steps out of her ruined dress and hops into the shower, thinking about the things she’ll do today.

 

♥


End file.
